RWBY Origins: WHITECROSS
by Whitethorn23
Summary: In a World of Remnant style story, the backstory and structure of the main active organization in the story RWBY Tainted Blood is explained. This is the prelude to the release of the remastered edition of RWBY Tainted Blood, which will have never before seen scenes, characters, and details that its predecessor lacked.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY ORIGIN: WHITECROSS**

 **Chapter 1: Founding**

 **(Narration by Xavier, the current director of WHITECROSS)**

In the world of Remnant, there are two kinds of war that are fought. There's the "Seen War" where a soldier could see what they were fighting in front of them, which is the overall majority of conflicts in the world. But there is a second type of war that nobody is prepared for, that is the " Unseen War". It's fought against the one enemy that no one is prepared for: **disease.**

During the first days that the first-ever outbreaks of disease, the world would turn to the Lowell Institute of Biomedical Studies for answers to these issues. The institute would develop genetic research into countering viral outbreaks of disease in order to appease the public. They distributed cures for all kinds of disease to the public, in which it brought them a lot of public appreciation for their actions. The leader and founder of the institute, Julius Lowell, claimed that the cause was loyal to aiding the public during times of great crisis. They eventually even developed their own private paramilitary security forces to protect their research from rival competitors who wanted in on their advanced research projects. But the public was unaware of Julius's true intentions, as he was secretly using viruses to try and unlock enhanced evolution of all the races.

He had everyone hoodwinked for a long time, but with every attempt to unlock enhanced evolution of the humans and Faunus, there was always an outbreak caused. During the chaos of the outbreak of Zenthril, a nasty parasitic worm that did a lot of damage to your kidneys, a group of 13 geneticists, virologists, security officers, and biochemists from the institute blew the whistle on them by exposing their experiments with the worm itself. The 13 were given federal protection by the Kingdom of Vale, while the rest of the world turned on them and their headquarters was raided by Huntsmen from all kingdoms. But in a twist, the institute main headquarters was found deserted with all components and staff gone, so the governments ordered the building sealed off.

Upon interrogation, each member of the 13 whistlerblowers revealed the reason why they defected from the Lowell Institute: they began to realize that Julius was keeping them all in the dark about the institute's true intentions. They conducted their own private investigation into the institute, eventually uncovering research that the institute was conducting on the viruses that were spreading like it was a bioweapons test. Because of this, they were horrifed by the kind of people that they were working for.

Upon release from federal custody, the 13 were faced with a choice as the threat of biological outbreaks was now prevalent in the minds of every citizen of Remnant. That's when they decided to fight against the the fear of viral outbreaks. They approached a group of wealthy individuals who searched for options to deal with the issue themselves, but they had no idea how. This lead to the formation of the WHITECROSS biomedical corporation, until it evolved into WHITECROSS Intercontinental, a biomedical superpower with an independent paramilitary division at its command.


	2. Chapter 2 Structure

**Origin 2: WHITECROSS Structure**

 **(Narration by Dante, a WHITECROSS Field Marshall)**

The WHITECROSS organization is the strongest due to its 3 part structure which has organised its power and prevented corruption among the ranks. The three parts consisted of the Corporate Division, the Biomedical Division, and the Paramilitary corps.

The Corporate Division is usually considered the paper pushers and money sorters of WHITECROSS. They consisted of the financial departments of the group, the project developers, and the board of directors who answered directly to the Director of WHITECROSS himself, plus the Public Relations office. The financial department handles all of the finances of the organization, operating on a scale that only they understand. Anything closely related to the financial functionality of WHITECROSS went straight through their department of financial pros. The project developers handle projects pertaining to the development of WHITECROSS facilities and installations, such as training installations and assembly plants. The Board of directors are a select group of people that represent each chapter of WHITECROSS, and they report straight to the Director of WHITECROSS. Each member of the board receive progress reports from the directors of each WHITECROSS chapter in all the kingdoms and share them with the Director himself.

The Biomedical Division is the most influential group in WHITECROSS's power structure. All major biomedical and viral research occurs within the biomedical division, such as the development of every cure for any disease that is spreading like wildfire across the world. The scientists of this division are not always centered in the world of the laboratory, as they adhere to the strict belief that their true laboratory is in the field. You get into a fight with them, they will open a can of beat down on you either with chemistry, science, or their bare hands. If you want scientists that are dangerous, look no further than the scientists of the WHITECROSS biomedical division.

If you want soldiers, Look no further than the WHITECROSS Paramilitary Corps. These men and women dedicate themselves to keeping the peace during a viral outbreak, preventing locations from falling into chaos. The Paramilitary Corps was formed with the singular purpose of filling the gap of peacekeepers because when a viral outbreak is going on, law enforcement agencies would be incapacitated by the disease that is spreading. They are trained in crowd control, full-on assault combat, and riot control. They are assisted by the most advanced machines and technology that improves their efficiency in the field. When trouble arises in a viral outbreak, they are the first to answer the call of help.

Each division of WHITECROSS was formed by members of the 13 whistleblowers from the Lowell Institute, with biochemist Marcelo Van Buren and virologist Donna Hammond being involved with the creation of the biomedical division. The Corporate Division was created by Marcus Valentine (a former security officer) and Maria Parker, a former financial advocate for the institute. The Paramilitary Corps was formed by Former Institute Security Chief Isaac Van Buren and ex-security officer Samuel Burns.


	3. Chapter 3: Protocol

**Origin 3: WHITECROSS Protocols**

 **( Narration by Daniel Rothschild, a WHITECROSS Field Coordinator)**

WHITECROSS Paramilitary Corps have a series of defense protocols that they follow during different viral outbreaks. There are four different protocols for the WHITECROSS Paramilitary Corps to follow during outbreaks. Their names are Spider, Ogre, Demon, and Andromeda, and each of these protocols have a history to their name...

Spider Protocol: Class 1 and 2 outbreaks

History: The first official Spider Protocol outbreak recorded in the world of Remnant of was the outbreak of Sabek. Sabek was a bacterial infection spread via spider bites, causing a disaster for most of Mistral, killing a small portion of the population of the kingdom. This was labeled as the greatest disaster to ever befall the kingdom, as a large number of children had been included the death toll. WHITECROSS contained the disease by burning out the nests of the spider species that had carried the bacteria and using captive ones to extract Bacteriaphages from their venom. Upon isolating the chromosome needed to make the cure, they distributed the cure to the local populace via aerosol spray. The death toll of the incident was 1,552 killed, with 300 being children.

The first class 2 outbreak was the outbreak of Sathir, a fungal bioweapon that was spread via a bio-organic weapon known as the Gaia Spider. The weapon was released by a radical cell of the ecological preservation society, a group of environmentalists based out of Vale. The weapon killed a large number of humans and Faunus in both Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo. The way the fungal infection spread was through growing plant-like infection sprayers in all sorts of environments, from the humid forests to the burning deserts. The Gaia Spider was located by WHITECROSS Paramilitary forces and killed in a great struggle, in which spore samples were collected from its corpse before the body was destroyed. The infection sprayers were destroyed by pesticide sprays deployed from airships. The death toll of this incident was 1,234 killed.

Ogre Protocol: Class 3 outbreaks

The first class 3 outbreak was the outbreak of Dolos, a virus that caused severe bleeding in the internal organs. It killed over 30,000 in Vacuo within the first month, but it was stopped by enhanced antibiotics that were developed and cultivated by WHITECROSS Biomedical Division. The source of the outbreak was caused by a wealthy bureaucrat living in Vacuo, who purposely unleashed the virus as a form of population control as he wanted to get rid of a residential area that he claimed "was blocking his view."

Demon Protocol: Class 4 Outbreaks

The first class 4 outbreak was the outbreak of Siabus, a parasite that impaired human and Faunus cognitive functions. The parasite affected both species differently in a manner of ways. For humans, it was affecting the brain's ability to operate the rest of the body, so the body's internal organs began to shut down, one at a time. Other effects of the parasite had included rapid memory loss as people would start to forget the basic things that they were taught when they were younger, such as how to read, write, or even speak for that matter. Another sign of Siabus infection, was that the infected individual would have nosebleeds at the most random of moments, but the blood would thick and sticky, almost like their blood was becoming an adhesive. But when it comes to the Faunus, they had it the worst when it came to this outbreak. An infected Faunus' brain would be incapacitated, putting so many in vegetative states and comas that many died from. WHITECROSS was able to create a cure thanks to Patients 115 and 116 (a Faunus and human who were infected, but showed no ill effects of the parasite), who contributed antibodies that were crucial in the cure development. The death toll of the incident was 125, but the aftermath was the most devastating. Over 13,000 civilians who were once infected, suffered severe neurological damage from the parasite, with a large number of them having to relearn the most basic things such as eating, drinking, reading, writing, speaking, and the ability to walk.

Andromeda Protocol: Class 5 Outbreaks

Whenever you ask a question about the kind of situation a Class 5 Outbreak would cause near a WHITECROSS employee, you will get the most chilling response from them. Class 5 Outbreaks are called "the wildcard outbreaks" due to their unpredictability and devastating effects. Diseases ranging from a Class 1 Flu-like virus to a Class-four Blood-bourne virus or even a bioweapon can be considered Class 5 Outbreaks if their body count is very high. The first event ever considered a Class 5 Outbreak was the _Andromeda_ incident, which happened long before the protocols were established. It all started when the _**S.S Andromeda,**_ a massive cruise ship that was set on a course to Atlas from Vale, mysteriously dropped off radar with no radio contact whatsoever. Eventually, one of the ship's sister vessels, the **_S.S Olympian Star,_** found it sitting atop a reef 13 miles away from an island off Mantle's coast. A group of volunteers from the Star's crew and passengers, including 3 off-duty WHITECROSS employees, boarded the ship to investigate why the ship wasn't mobile. The sight they witnessed was something out of a horror movie, as the area of the ship that arrived was littered with the bodies of crew members and passengers. All of the passengers and crew members of the ship were dead, all accept for a traumatized 13-yr-old dog Faunus girl who was hiding in her room during the chaos. Further investigation by WHITECROSS personnel and Atlas Navy forces discovered that the incident was a confirmed bioterrorist attack. It was discovered that a biochemical weapon was unleashed on the ship's occupants through ingestion of a certain chocolate given to the Andromeda by a mysterious benefactor who was aiding in the construction of the ship. There were over 400,000 people onboard...


	4. Chapter 4: Technology

**Origin 4: WHITECROSS Technology**

 **(Narration by a WHITECROSS Field Engineer)**

While WHITECROSS Paramilitary forces operate in the field, they don't just walk out into the field with sticks and cardboard armor. Soldiers in the field would wear their standard issue assault armor, donning standard issue white and red design. But each soldier wears a special arm sash of different colors to specify their ranks, blue means that they are either a private or corporal, Yellow means that they are either a Sergeant or Lancer (pilot class), Red means that they are either a medic officer or Lieutenant Commander, Maroon means that they are either a Specialist or Operator (Engineer class), Bronze means that they are either a Commander or member of the Incinderary Squadron (men and women who burn the bodies of deceased infected to contain the outbreak), and Platinum means that they have achieved the highest rank in the WHITECROSS PMC power structure: Field Marshall (who are the main commanders in the field during an outbreak).

Aside from the armor, WHITECROSS Paramilitary forces carry a standard issue PVC-235 assault rifle that comes with a series of attachments that possess strong offensive and defensive capabilities. These attachments range in their forms of from grenade launchers to even built in extinguishers to eliminate fires, while there are even stun gun attachments to subdue infected individuals. Their sidearm comes in the form of the DRX-14 magnum pistol, which has a built in underbarrel attachment that can fire a distress flare should the need arise.

Each soldier is equipped with a variety of tactical equipment that they can utilize in the field. Equipment such standard issue frag grenades, deployable combat shields, thermal imaging gear, flashbangs, cryogenic spray, flares, and portable cover to utilize in combat.

Aside from the standard issue rifle, there are also weapons built for close quarters combat and long distance combat. For CQC, there are two kinds of weapons for WHITECROSS PMCs to utilize in a fight, the IK-412 Goliath Combat Shotgun and the 4X-12 Achilles. The IK-412 Goliath Combat Shotgun is the definition of shear power, as it can fire either Incinderary dust cartridges that can be useful in dispersing crowds of hostile infected. It can also fire ice dust cartridges that can incapacitate a hostile infected should they attempt to flee or advance. Its unique approach to the standard long barrel allows for maximum impact, and its case magazine allows the user of the weapon to have 15 shots before having to reload. The 4X-12 Achilles is a different story, as it more a sound cannon than a shotgun. Developed in a joint venture with scientists from the Schnee Dust Company, the 4X-12 Achilles fires a burst of sound that is at a frequency that can daze and stun an opponent. The first time the 4X-12 was used was during the outbreak of Sathir, as WHITECROSS soldiers equipped with the weapon were able to incapacitate the Gaia Spider long enough for it to be destroyed.

For long distance combat, WHITECROSS Paramilitary forces would turn to the .45-70 Icarius Sniper rifle. This weapon utilizes both high velocity tranquilizer rounds and 45-70 caliber rounds, should the need arise. Developed by WHITECROSS Paramilitary R&D, this weapon was first introduced during the outbreak of Sathir as well, as it played a crucial role in the death of the Gaia Spider, as it was used by a WHITECROSS Field officer, who used it to shoot the creature's razor sharp mandibles

When it comes to transportation, WHITECROSS Paramilitary forces rely on standard issue assault numbers and troop transport vehicles when they travel on roads and long distances. But when the time comes to travel by air, they turn to the UHG-60 Havoc Assault Airship. This airship is criticized due to its bulky body appearance as people believed that the airship would never take off due to its design. However, the airship's bulky design allows troops and resources to be transported in large quantities, or even transport vehicles and armor to deployment zones, thus making it more effective than the standard issue Atlas Airships.

When WHITECROSS forces have to establish an occupied zone, they deploy the Advanced Mobile Command Platform. The A.M.C.P acts as a mobile headquarters and base of operations for the PMC forces in a Quarantine Zone. Upon deployment, the A.M.C.P self attaches to its components, which includes a fully functional communications center, infirmary, 2 Landing platforms, a situation room, and a mapping center where officials can get a lay of the land and coordinate movements.

To aid in crowd control efforts or combat, WHITECROSS Paramilitary forces deploy a series of machines to aid them on the ground. The machines carry out useful assignments and operations that WHITECROSS soldiers cannot do alone.

1: The USX-45 Drone, a special scouting drone that can survey the environment that paramilitary forces are deploying in. These drones are also equipped with special ordinance that can be utilized in combat situations.

2: The K2R-34 "Crowd Stomper" Mech, a large four-legged mech equipped with both crowd control ordinance and combat ordinance. It has 47 centimeter thick Kantor steel armor plating capable of withstanding impacts from machine gun fire and heavy explosions. Equipped with launchers that can fire tear gas ordinance or high explosive tactical warheads, built-in stun cannons, and 12.7 caliber machine guns, this machine can end chaos before it starts.

3:The NX-3 tactical assist drone, a personal favorite of WHITECROSS surveyor units. This drone is capable of flying through narrow spaces and mapping locations and structures in seconds.

4: The Ares 4C-39 assault tank, a towering, two legged robot built for heavy frontline defense. This machine is utilized by WHITECROSS Paramilitary forces as it can strengthen security checkpoints in the field, preventing infected individuals from fleeing the quarantine zone.

Note: All robots have strong firewall encryption and anti-virus software programming, plus the machines are programmed to seek out the hacker attempting to breach their security and eliminate them with extreme prejudice.


	5. Chapter 5: Controversy

**Origin 5: WHITECROSS issues of Controversy**

 **(Narration by Xavier)**

 ** _(Italicized paragraphs are said by the individuals mentioned in the paragraphs before.)_**

While WHITECROSS may be the most influential group of people in all the kingdoms, like all of the major factions and corporations out there, there were times when WHITECROSS was targeted with controversial issues.

The first controversial issue that emerged was when WHITECROSS was starting to butt heads with the Atlas Navy and Military Forces. It had all started when a group of high-ranking officials in the Atlas Military started to complain about the strength of the WHITECROSS Paramilitary Corps, accusing the group of attempting to undermine them and steal the mantle of military superpower from Atlas. These rumors began to agitate Samuel Asher, the current director of WHITECROSS at the time, who then gave a statement during an interview on a popular Tv show which said...

 _"To address the creators of these allegations that WHITECROSS is trying to steal the title of military superpower from Atlas, I am here to say that you are being childish. The WHITECROSS Paramilitary Corps isn't the military force of a nation, it is made up of men and women who dedicate their blood, sweat, and their very lives to the protection and preservation of the society that each kingdom has worked and toiled for centuries to build. They also dedicate themselves to making that both humans and Faunus can sleep at night without having the fear of viral outbreaks and bioterrorism occuring on their soil and killing them while they sleep. Atlas fights the seen war, in which they can see the enemy that is about to attack them in the front. WHITECROSS fights against the enemy that attacks you from within, that does damage from within, an enemy that cannot be easily beaten by the clash of a blade or a shot from a gun. That enemy is disease, and it doesn't care about the size of your army, the strength of your law enforcement, or even how your society functions, all it cares about is tearing it all down. So I beseech_ _you to cease these claims, as you're acting like a child who whines and complains about how things are not their way or someone else is doing much better than you. We know are our place, and our purpose in this world, so why don't you remember yours?"_

That little speech of his moved a lot of hearts and minds, and aggravated the men who had accused them. When they attempted to retaliate, the Atlas council issued a serious ultimatum to the ones who had started the accusations against WHITECROSS. It was "cease your claims or face demotion of position" , and boy did they stop after that.

The second issue that WHITECROSS was faced with was not centered on the Paramilitary Corps, but the Biomedical Division instead. It all started when a group of Pharmaceutical companies tried to accuse the Biomedical Division of WHITECROSS of undercutting their profits by creating better medicines than theirs. Patrick Drayer, the current director of WHITECROSS Biomedical Division at the time, spoke at a meeting before the Committee of Pharmaceutical Management, and spoke out in the defense of WHITECROSS...

 _"There is a line that separates WHITECROSS from these companies, and that line is made up of the purposes we follow. WHITECROSS develops medicines to aid the stopping of biological outbreaks and viral threats, while a pharmaceutical company works to make that money. We supply medicines that help people during a crisis, a company supplies medicines just to make a profit on their products. You do not see us charging people to use the medicines that we use to cure those who are affected by either a virus or Bacteriaphages that are trying to destroy the lives they built, you see the brave men and women of WHITECROSS using these medicines to treat the sick in a time of crisis. Do you see a pharmaceutical magnate openly giving out their medical supplies and products to people who are sick? You might see them giving out little amounts of medicine or none at all. WHITECROSS shoulders the responsibility of keeping the peace during a viral crisis, we shoulder the burden of developing treatments, cures, and medicines that are the only strong enough weapons to dominate in the unseen war. So when you have a responsibility like that, why don't you give us a call and we might give you some pointers!"_

After that statement, the major pharmaceutical companies that made the accusations against the WHITECROSS biomedical division immediately ceased their accusations against them.

While WHITECROSS remains in existence, they were always targeted by people who are going to cause trouble with the biggest biomedical superpower. However, it takes a certain virus to shut them up because this virus...was all the rage.


End file.
